


Cyborgs, Coffee, and Cigarettes

by Se7enthDelta



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ADHD, But will have to work for it, Canon Typical Violence, Connor Deserves Happiness, Cyborgs, F/M, Gavin is still an asshole, Gio (you don't know him yet) is a mess, Hank is Connor's father y'all, M/M, Military Backstory, Multi, Other, PTSD, Slow Burn, Unbeta'd, ish, sicilian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Se7enthDelta/pseuds/Se7enthDelta
Summary: Giovanni Sammal Manglioni, former First Lieutenant of the Italian Army, redesigned to clean up the mess left over by the Android Revolution in Detroit.Giovanni is a cyborg who may or may not be under the control of the US Government. What starts as a simple "observe and learn" mission, turns into a "search and destroy."





	Cyborgs, Coffee, and Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> I really fucking suck at writing summaries! Just bear with me please!
> 
> Giovanni has PTSD, ADHD, and is probably depressed but doesn't want to talk about it.

**November 13th,** 2038  
_**AM 06:01:** 05_

 _The Pentagon, District Of Columbia, USA_  
_Clearance Level: 5; Department Of Homeland Security Meeting_

Gio flexed his wrist, feeling the artificial muscle strain against the military grade kevlar that was concealed under his “skin.” He scoffed, getting used to the new “improvements” to his processing ability had been easy, it was the enhancements that had been the hardest thing to get used to.

He had been a soldier, something rare of humans this day and age. Up until the first signs of deviancy in the military, which had been accelerated by the stresses of warfare, Gio had been a strong advocate for androids in the military. He was very passionate about androids, always had his mechanical brother in arms’s back. That was until he had been blown up during a convoy through the city of Messina. Something that should’ve been simple, if the android at the front of the line hadn’t deviated and had a full blown panic attack. Said android, an SM500 nicknamed Eagle Eye, was dead after the first blast. What followed was a cacophony of jumbled orders in his headset, his commander screaming as his body was burned up, and the ringing in his ears as he lay in the rubble of the Italian city. It feels cliche to think but everything moved in slow mo. It felt like hours before he was being pulled from the rubble, the men around him shouting something he couldn’t quite understand. The blasts and ringing both had subsided, but he was losing blood fast. The last thing he could remember was being put in the combat medic’s souped up humvee, next to the dead android.

He ran through the event several times, often times waking up screaming, alone in his government issued apartment. He had lost so much in the attack. His wife, a combat strategist from Palermo, had died in the attack. Though he hadn’t known this until he woke up from his third surgery. They had done all they could but she hadn’t made it. His best friend, who rode in the humvee with him, had also perished, but the explosion had been merciful and killed him on impact. To top it off, he lost both of his legs, his left arm, and, due to shrapnel, both of his eyes. Gio had felt completely alone, begged the nurses to take him off life support, spitting and swearing in Sicilian at the doctors who kept him alive.

After weeks in the hospital, Gio was cleared to leave, wheelchair bound and blind. He had a notice taped to his apartment door from the Italian military that he was discharged from service, but to await pending awards for bravery, valor, and honor before moving out. At least that’s what the private who had wheeled him back to his apartment had told him. He was visited everyday by the same private, updating him on the arrangements for his discharge. He was allowed to live off of his military pay for six months, until he received eye surgery. He was numb, basically mute, and a total wreck. After the surgery, the private informed him, very tenderly and apologetically, that he was on his own. Gio understood completely that he couldn’t live off of the Italian government forever, and interrupted the Private. “I’ll arrange for my things to be moved out.” The private, Abbad Romano, had smiled sadly and said “I think you have another option.” Gio was visibly confused, “What? What do you mean?” Abbad turned and picked up an e-document from the clutter on Gio’s countertop, “The US Department of Homeland Security has taken an interest in the disabled veterans of foreign allies. They wish to...” he paused and corrected himself, “They have offered to take you in, repair you, and, well, I think the rest is confidential and pertains to you only.” Abbad handed the e-document to Gio, who eyed the tablet uneasily, “I’m not sure why the US would take an interest in me.” He said it so brokenly, a sob threatening to escape his throat. God he was pathetic. A fucking first lieutenant about to break down in front of a private. “Sir, with all due respect, you’re an incredible soldier. You have done so much for your country and deserve to have a life again. Personally, I think you should take their offer. Obviously look over the stipulations of the offer, but still.” Abbad said genuinely, settling one hand comfortingly on Gio’s uninjured shoulder. Gio steeled himself, “Thank you Abbad. I think I ought to take a look at this then.” Abbad nodded, still smiling “And if you ever need anything, even if you end up overseas in the US, you know how to contact me.” Gio thanked him quietly and wheeled himself to the door to let Abbad out.

As soon as he was alone, he opened the document again, reading the information that Abbad had already told him. The bottom section read, “For the eyes of First Lieutenant Giovanni Salam Manglioni.” Gio faltered for half a second at the cyberlife font. There was a spot for fingerprint recognition and retinal recognition. Gio scanned both, surprised and skeptical when the device recognised Gio from the optical units that had replaced his eyes. He read the confidential information, everything from transport to housing would be covered by the US Department of Homeland Security. He learned that he would be “awarded” a level five clearance, and would be subjected to ‘cybernetic experimentation for use in the field’ if the offer was accepted. The offer concluded with a generic “thank you for your service” and an encrypted communications line. With little thought, Gio accepted the offer, met with US officials, and began the cybernetic surgeries.

That’s why he was here now, in a dimly lit sub-level conference room, listening to the head of the department of brief him, and several other “operatives” on the Android Revolution that took place in Detroit the night before. He flexed his wrist again, a nervous tick he had picked up after being “repaired.” “Operative Manglioni,” Gio’s head snapped up at his name, “you will be dispatched to Detroit immediately. Get a go bag ready and report back to your team leader at 0800 hours. Gio stood, saluted, “Yes sir.” And left the room. _I guess now would be the time to see if those cybernetic enhancements he was fitted with work in the field huh?_ He thought to himself as he left the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, it means you read the Prologue! Thanks for that!  
> I'm already working on the first chapter, which does include more background and interactions with the characters you're actually here for.  
> Sicilian is a dead language, and I was only taught Italian by my nonna sooooo alot of the "Sicilian" you'll see is actually Italian, soory aboot that.


End file.
